


Phantom of Interest

by Irrelevant86



Series: Danielle throughout the multiverse [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dani's just looking for a place to belong, Protective Harold Finch, Protective John Reese, Vlad is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: Dani, now 17, has made her way to New York City, and winds up getting herself in a bit of trouble. Enter Reese and Finch to save the day. Except Dani doesn't really need their help, but she doesn't mind humoring them. And soon enough she finds herself becoming part of Team Machine.
Series: Danielle throughout the multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669135
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. A Phantom in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: I’m using Bailee Madison as the face claim for Danielle.  
> AN2: This story is set several years after the Danny Phantom series ended, although in this universe Phantom Planet never happened {more like I’m ignoring that it ever happened in cannon at all}. And the first few chapters are set between Season 2 Episode 5 ‘Bury the Lede’ and episode 6 ‘The High road’ of Person of Interest.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom of Interest_ **

_Chapter One: A Phantom in New York City_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Dani’s P.O.V._ **

**_New York City_ **

**_Night_ **

It’s true what they say, New York is the city that never sleeps. I’d been in New York for the past week and no matter the time, day or night, there always seemed to be dozens of people walking around. Someone was always bumping into you or giving you a dirty look because you didn’t move out of their way fast enough. Car horns could be heard throughout the city at all hours of the day, and the streets always seemed to be jam packed with cars. And the city was always brightly lit. So much so you couldn’t see a single star in the night sky. Which is one of the reasons why Danny would never want to live in New York.

But I didn’t really mind not being able to see the stars all that much, I wasn’t as into Astronomy as Danny was. Thinking of Danny’s obsession with the stars made me think back to the last time I’d seen him several months ago. Danny had finally told his parents about him being Phantom so when I went to visit I was able to stay in the house with them without having to hide from Jack and Maddie. I spent a couple months there, and Danny taught me how to better control most of my powers. He also taught me his ghostly wail, and how to speak Esperanto. And then he taught me something he’d just learned a few months back before I showed up; how to use his ice powers to heal wounds.

It had been fun hanging around with my ‘cousin’ and Sam and Tucker, but I just didn’t belong in Amity Park. Amity Park already had Danny; they didn’t need me. And honestly Amity Park just didn’t feel like home. I’d been all over the world, been to dozens of places, seen and met so many different types of people. But none of those places felt like home, and really that’s what I’d been looking for all this time, a place where I felt like I belonged. Where I felt like I was making a difference and was able to help people.

So I left Amity Park and headed back out on the road. Which is how I found myself in New York City. And so far, I was liking New York City. The pace of the city was just my style, and I was thinking about sticking around for a while. I’d made a little home for myself in an old abandoned warehouse. I’d pilfered a cot, sleeping bag, and one of those camping cooktop things from a camping and hunting supply store and had set it up in one of the offices in the warehouse. It wasn’t much, but it was some place to sleep at night and it was better than nothing at all.

I’d spent the past week here in New York between wandering the city and helping out anyone in trouble that I came across. Which usually just meant stopping muggings and stealing food for other homeless people. I was currently headed back to the warehouse after a day spent stopping dozens of muggings throughout the city. And I was taking a short cut through a park across the street from my warehouse when I caught the sound of people arguing up ahead of me.

I veered off from my path to the warehouse to move closer to the voices and found a group of five people surrounding another person. The group of five people all had guns, and they all looked pretty angry. The man they had surrounded on the other hand looked terrified. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“A superheroes work is never done,” I uttered, moving towards the group of people.

One of the five guys with guns was yelling at the man they had surrounded but I wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying. It was obvious they where gonna kill this guy, and I wasn’t about to let that happen.

“You know, five against one isn’t exactly fair,” I stated, moving into the groups line of sight.

“Mind your own business kid, you’ll live longer,” The leader of the group with guns stated, barely even sparing me a glance.

“Well, I was never very good at minding my own business,” I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

“Get rid of the kid while I take care of this guy,” The leader of the group ordered, nodding in my direction.

The four goons turned towards me and it was obvious that they didn’t see me as much of the threat. Which was a really big mistake, seeing as Maddie had taught me all of her fighting moves, and I’d spent months training with her, Danny, Sam, and Valerie on how to fight.

One of the men reached out and tried to grab my arm but I ducked out of his reach and kicked him in the back of the knee sending him to the ground, then delivered a punch to his throat causing him to gasp for air. I twirled around out of reach of the second man who came at me, snatched a rock up off the ground, and beamed it at the man’s face. The rock hit him squire in the forehead and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Shit, I might have put a little to much power into that toss!

But I didn’t have time to think on that to much, because the other two men where coming at me. I ducked under the third guys arm, punching him in the ribs, and then the kidneys. I kicked the fourth man in the face, then turned back to the third man and brought my knee up into his chin. The third man dropped to the ground, and I turned back to the fourth man and hit him in the face two times, knocking him unconscious.

The sound of a gun clicking reached my ears, and I ducked out of the way at the last second as a bullet whizzed over my head. I turned to see the leader of the group aiming his gun at me. The man he’d been about to kill was standing off to the side watching with wide eyes as the last man fired on me again. I dove out of the way of the bullet, not wanting to use my powers. I knew there where camera’s in the park and I didn’t want to be caught on video using them.

I rolled out of the way of another bullet, picked up another rock, and flung it at the man’s gun hand. The rock hit his hand and he dropped the gun cursing in pain. I took the opportunity to tackle the man to the ground and start raining blows to his face. When I was sure he was out cold I rolled away from him and stood up. I took a moment to catch my breath, then looked around for the man I’d just saved, but couldn’t find him.

I shrugged my shoulders, then glanced around at the five unconscious men around me. They all looked like hell from the beating I’d given them. I shrugged my shoulders once more and took off back towards the warehouse…

_Unbeknownst to Dani, the machine had been watching the whole thing. She watched as Dani took out the men and then retreated back to her hide out. She watched as twenty minutes later the men woke up. She watched as the leader of the men started shouting at his men, and then ordered them to find the girl and take her out._

_The machine tried to find as much information on the girl as she could, and what she found confused her servers. She couldn’t find a social security number for the girl. But what she did find was a series of videos from a camera in an underground lab in Wisconsin, showing how a man named Vlad Masters cloned her from a young boy named Daniel Fenton._

_She reviewed all videos she could find of Daniel Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, and she reviewed all videos she could find on Danielle. She compiled all the data she’d found on her newest irrelevant number and reviewed all of it. She came to the conclusion that this newest number could very well be a great asset to her Admin. But first the threat to her would have to be taken care of._

_Since she didn’t have a social security number for the newest number she was forced to take a still image of the girl from the park and sent it straight to her Admin…_

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: Okay so yeah, the only Person of Interest character that made an appearance in this chapter was the machine. But next chapter will have Finch and Reese, I promise!  
> AN2: Okay so the part at the beginning about Danny teaching Dani how to use they’re ice powers to heal is my own personal head-cannon. I’ve always believed that Danny’s obsession was to protect people and given that obsession it would track that he would eventually gain the ability to heal people. And since Dani is his clone she has all the same powers as him. And trust me this ability will make an appearance later on in the story, there is a method to the madness!


	2. A New Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese and Finch get a new number from the machine. Only problem, this new number doesn't seem to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: I’m using Bailee Madison as the face claim for Danielle.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom of Interest_ **

_Chapter Two: A New Number_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

**_The next day, The Library_ **

**_Morning_ **

The library was quiet that morning and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a squeak toy being chewed on. Finch was sitting by the computers as usual, staring intently at the screen, while Bear was lying on his little bed chewing on his toy. Suddenly Bear stood up and raced towards the stairs where Reese was ascending into the library.

“We have a new number?” Reese asked, coming to a stop next to Finch.

“Yes but this one is different. I didn’t get her number; the machine sent me her picture. I’ve spent the last hour and a half trying to find out anything on her, but it’s like she doesn’t exists at all,” Finch answered, obviously frustrated.

Reese eyed him for a moment with a small smirk playing at his face at his friend’s annoyance.

“Can I see who this person is?” Reese asked, glancing down at the computer.

Finch pulled out a picture of a 17 year old girl, with piercing glacier ice blue eyes, and long flowing raven black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, standing in what appeared to be an abandoned park. She was wearing torn black jeans, a white shirt with the words ‘Dumpty Humpty’ written across the chest, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black combat boots.

“Did you get a name for her at least?” Reese asked, staring at the picture.

He’d heard of people erasing their identities but never of a teenager erasing their identity. What would cause someone like her to do something like that, and did it have to do with why the machine had given them her picture.

“No it’s like she doesn’t exist. There’s absolutely no record of her, the closest I could get was a boy named Danny Fenton who lives in Amity Park. I did a facial search for her and found that she and the boy Danny have a 98% facial match, they could be twins if it weren’t for the fact that he’s two years older than her,” Finch explained, pulling up the picture of Danny Fenton.

Finch was right the two could have been twins; they had the same piercing glacier ice blue eyes, and the same raven black hair though the boys was short and flopped down into his face covering one of his eyes.

“You think the family gave her up when she was born?” Reese asked, leaning down closer to the screen.

“There would have been a birth certificate if that’s what happened. She also would have had a social security number assigned to her if that was the case,” Finch replied, scowling at the screen.

“I did manage to find this video from last night, I’m pretty sure it’s why she’s in trouble,” Finch exclaimed, glancing up at Reese.

Finch hit play on the video and Reese watched as their newest number appeared on the screen. She was walking through a park, when she stopped suddenly and turned in another direction, heading deeper into the park. And then she came across a group of five people surrounding another man. He noted the guns the five people had, and he couldn’t help but wonder just what this kid was thinking approaching a group of armed people the way she was. He watched as she spoke to the men, then watched as four of the men attacked her.

He was impressed with the way she weaved around the men, and with her obvious fighting ability. Somebody had definitely taught her how to fight. And he was impressed with her aim with the rocks. All in all the fight lasted barely even two minutes, and by the time she stopped hitting the last man the guy she’d saved had already run off. He watched her looked over the guys she’d beaten for a moment before heading off out of the park. She walked out of the park and across the street to a warehouse and disappeared inside.

“I did some research on those men. That one,” Finch pointed to the one who was the obvious leader of the group, “Is James Holt. He owns a bar downtown, but he runs a side business out of said bar selling drugs, mostly heroine. And I’m sure they’ll be looking for her after what happened last night.”

“We have to find her before they do,” Reese stated.

“From the looks of it, she seems to spend a lot of time in that warehouse. It used to be a car parts factory, but it shut down five years ago when the company went out of business. It’s been empty ever since,” Finch explained, pulling up records on the building on his computer.

“Sounds like the perfect place for a kid to hang out in,” Reese muttered, walking to the stairs.

He took a second to scratch Bear behind the ear, then continued on his way out of the library…

_~(^.^)~_

The warehouse was definitely an old building, an old building that was falling apart. Most of the windows where either broke or missing completely. There was a wall at one end of the building that had collapsed exposing the inside of the warehouse to the elements. Weeds where sprouting up through the concrete, and plants where crawling their way up the sides of the building. It was the picture of an abandoned building in the middle of the city.

And it was the exact kind of place that kids loved to hang out in and explore when they where playing hooky. The only problem was that the building was huge, and there was a number of places that a kid could hide inside. Which is why it took Reese an hour and a half to search the whole building, and he still didn’t find the person he was looking for. What he did find was her hide out inside the warehouse.

It was a small room at the very back of the warehouse, probably used as an office at some point, but now seemed to be used as some sort of makeshift bedroom. There was a small cot with a sleeping bag on top of it pushed up against the back wall of the room, a camping cook top was set up on the floor not to far from the cot, and a backpack was lying on the floor at the foot of the cot.

Reese pulled the backpack open and glanced inside for a second, and found it was full of clothes. He glanced around the small room for a second taking everything in. He shivered slightly as a breeze blew through the broken window above the cot and shook his head. There was no way that sleeping bag kept that girl warm at night as she slept.

“Did you find her Mr. Reese?” Finch asked through his earpiece.

“No, she’s not here right now. But I did find her hide out, and her stuff. Finch it looks like she’s been living here,” Reese replied.

“She’s living there?” Finch questioned, worry tinging his voice.

Both men had a soft spot for kids, and neither liked the idea of a kid living in such conditions. The building was honestly a safety hazard, and looked to be one good wind storm away from collapsing in on itself. Not to mention it was drafty as hell, and it was the middle of winter, which meant the building was freezing.

“Yeah, she’s got a cot with a sleeping bag set up in an office at the back of the building. She’s got a bag full of clothes in here along with a little camping cooktop set up on the floor in here,” Reese explained.

Reese felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, and he glanced around the room, then out the door. He didn’t see anyone, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched.

“Finch, did the camera’s in the area catch her leaving the warehouse this morning?” Reese questioned, moving out of the small room.

“I’m not seeing anything, but there is a blind spot around the back of the warehouse where there’s no camera’s. She could have slipped out that way sometime this morning,” Finch replied, looking through the different video feeds.

“I’m going to canvas the area, see if I can spot her,” Reese uttered, moving out of the warehouse.

What he didn’t know was that Dani had been there watching him the whole time invisibly. And she’d heard the whole conversation between him and Finch. She didn’t know who either of them where, or what they wanted with her. But she was determined to figure it out, even if that meant she had to follow him around for the rest of the day…

_~(^.^)~_


	3. Protecting the Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: I’m using Bailee Madison as the face claim for Danielle.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom of Interest_ **

_Chapter Three: Protecting the protector_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

In Dani’s opinion being a halfa was wonderful. There was no end to the perks of being half ghost. It came with lots of powers and abilities that where amazing and helpful in everyday situations. One of the things she really loved about being half ghost was the ability to fly. Being up in the sky, with the wind in her hair was just amazing. And being able to fly from one place to the other with no restrictions was wonderful.

Another thing that she loved about being a half ghost was that she never got cold. She has an ice core, and thus has a normal stable body temperature of 76.6 degrees Fahrenheit. So the cold weather didn’t bother her at all. In fact she loved the cold. She could spend hours outside in the snow and not get cold like other kids. So sleeping in a cold drafty warehouse didn’t bother her one bit.

And her all-time favorite thing about being a half ghost was being able to go invisible and intangible. It let her get in and out of places without being seen. It was how she was able to steal food for herself and the other homeless people of New York without getting caught. And it also let her be a little shit. She got to fuck with people by randomly appearing and disappearing in front of people. Their reactions where always so funny.

But one of the most useful things about being a half ghost was the enhanced senses. She could hear, see, and smell things that where miles away. It meant that it was hard for people to sneak up on her because she could hear them coming. Because of this she heard Reese when he first entered the warehouse.

She watched him invisibly as he searched through the warehouse. And then as he found her hide out and began talking to a man through an earwig. She could hear the man on the other end of the line talking and she was confused as to why these men would be looking for her. She tried to remember if she’d ever met the tall man standing before her, but she couldn’t remember. She’d met a lot of people in her time traveling around the world, hell she’d met a lot of people in her short time here in New York. But the man didn’t really look all that familiar to her.

But to be honest it didn’t really matter if she knew him. He was looking for her and she needed to know why. So she followed him as he canvased the area looking for her for hours. Honestly she couldn’t help but laugh internally the whole time. He was searching for her and she was right beside him the whole time, not that he ever saw her.

After a couple hours the man gave up and told the other man, who he called Finch, that he hadn’t found her. Finch told him to come back to the Library, and so Dani followed him all the way back to an abandoned library building. She followed him up a set of stairs and into a large open room. At the center of the room was a round table with several computer monitors.

There was a man sitting at the table staring at the screens, and a large dog was lying on a dog bed near his feet. The dog jumped up at the approach of his other owner, his tail wagging as Reese patted him on the head. Reese moved over to stand by Finch and the dog sat down in between the two of them.

“I couldn’t find her. She wasn’t at the warehouse and I didn’t see her hanging anywhere around the warehouse,” Reese stated.

“I haven’t been able to find her on any security camera’s in the city either,” Finch added.

“Maybe we should focus on the potential threat, and deal with them before they find her,” Reese suggested.

‘ _Potential threat?_ ’ Dani thought, confused.

She moved to stand next to Reese and looked over his shoulder at the computer. She was shocked when she saw different security camera videos all over the screen. One video was of her fight with the group of idiots in the park last night.

‘ _Just who the hell are these guys and what do they want with me And how the hell do they have access to the cities security cameras?_ ’

“If you couldn’t find her Mr. Reese I’m sure these men wouldn’t be able to find her,” Finch stated, looking up at Reese for a moment.

“Doesn’t matter, they’re probably looking for her. And you know what they’ll do to her if they find her. And I can’t protect her the usual way I protect the other numbers since I can’t find her. So the best way to do that is to deal with the only threat to her that we know of,” Reese explained.

Dani eyed him for a moment, confusion flashing through her. Why did these two men care if she was in trouble? Why where they so worried about her safety and whether or not someone was trying to hurt her? And just what did he mean by ‘other numbers’?

“Do you have a plan for stopping them?” Finch questioned.

“I’ll come up with something,” Reese muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Reese moved back towards the stairs and Dani watched him go. Then she caught sight of a clear board at one end of the room. A picture of her from the video of her in the park last night was taped up to the board. Beside that picture was a series of pictures of the men who she’d beat up last night. She moved to the board and looked over the information on the men that was posted under their pictures.

She was shocked when she read that they where drug dealers. She glanced back at Finch, then towards the door that Reese had left out of. These guys where going to get themselves hurt or killed trying to protect her. And she didn’t even need their protection. She sighed internally and rolled her eyes.

‘ _A superheroes work is never done,_ ’ She thought.

She flew out of the building as fast as she could. It only took her a minute to find Reese walking down the streets of New York. She flew down a few blocks from him to an alley, looked around to make sure no one was around, then turned visible and tangible once more. She strolled out of the alley and out into the swarms of people walking along the sidewalks.

She purposefully stopped in front of a street camera for a moment letting it catch sight of her, then continued on down the street. With her enhanced hearing she could hear Reese and Finch talking from several blocks away.

“Mr. Reese, she just appeared on a street camera three blocks from you. She’s heading south,” Finch exclaimed.

She smirked and shook her head. It was to easy. Now all she had to do was keep the big dumb lug away from those drug dealer guys by letting him follow her around the city all day. She ducked into a supermarket to nab herself some breakfast, and to nab a few things for some of the homeless people around the city. No reason for her to not to go about her usual business while she kept this guy safe.

She lingered in the store until she spotted Reese standing at the end of an aisle, then made her way out of the store. She munched on one of her stolen apples as she walked down the street.

“Girls good Finch. I didn’t even see her nab the apple from the store,” Reese muttered, sounding impressed.

She walked around the city for a while, handing out her stolen goods to any homeless person she saw along the way. For the most part Reese followed behind her silently, with only the occasional comment passed between him and Finch. It was getting close to sun set when she decided it was time to head back to her hide out. So she ducked down an alleyway that would take her in the direction of her warehouse.

Unfortunately she was a clone of Daniel Fenton and had his horrible luck, because standing at the end of the alley by a loading dock was the men she’d beaten to a pulp the night before in the park across from her warehouse. Before she could duck back out of the alley the men spotted her and started heading her way.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” She muttered, shoulders slumping.

This is exactly what she didn’t want to deal with today! She was trying to keep her would be savior away from these guys, and now she’d just led him right to them. And now she had to fight these guys again while trying to keep Reese from getting himself hurt while he attempted to protect her. Could nothing ever be easy?!

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So just so you know, there was a reason why Bear didn’t sense her even though she was standing right next to him. I’ve got this head canon that when Danny and Dani are both invisible and intangible at the same time they’re undetectable to anything and everything {besides ghost hunting equipment}, including animals. Now if she had just been invisible then Bear would have sensed her and started growling at her. But she was also intangible, so he didn’t know she was there. There is a method to my madness, I promise you!  
> AN2: Okay so I just loved the idea of Dani trying to protect the people that are trying to protect her. Like she doesn’t know them, so she doesn’t know what Reese is capable of and what the two of them have accomplished in the past in regards to protecting people. She just sees two humans with no powers trying to protect her, and she knows that means that Reese will be putting himself in danger. So she’s going into protective mode herself. And thus this chapter was born!


	4. Phantom Protected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: I’m using Bailee Madison as the face claim for Danielle.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom of Interest_ **

_Chapter Four: Phantom protected_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

Reese had been following their number all day, and he still didn’t know what the girls name was. But he had to say, he was impressed with this number. The kid had some sticky fingers, he hadn’t even seen her steal all of that food from the store. And then she proceeded to spend the rest of the day handing out the stolen food to homeless people. It had been a pretty quiet day. And then everything went to shit when she turned down an alley and came face to face with the men she’d beaten up the night before.

The men had spotted her almost instantly, and all of them had pulled their guns and started towards her. She didn’t seem all that phased by the five men with guns approaching her, hell she didn’t even turn to run away. The kid was either brave or stupid. Either way he wasn’t about to let those men hurt her. Within seconds he had his gun out and was running up the alley behind her. He reached her side just as one of the men pointed his gun at her.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her back behind him, shooting at the men. Two of them went down as he shot them in the knee, and he yanked the girl back behind a set of dumpsters behind them. He continued to shoot at the men, ducking behind the dumpster every now and then to avoid the bullets flying his way.

“What the hell are you doing?!” The girl shouted, panic in her voice.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her attempting to stand up from the crouched position he’d shoved her into behind the dumpster. A bullet whizzed past her head, but she barely even flinched.

“Stay down,” He ordered, yanking her back down behind the dumpster.

He shot a couple more times at the remaining three men, who’d taken shelter behind a box truck by the loading dock. His gun clicked as the clip went empty, and he quickly changed out the clip. He leaned out from behind the dumpster and fired several rounds at the truck.

“Wait here,” He ordered, moving out from behind the dumpster.

He rushed towards the truck, firing the whole way. He rounded one side of the truck, surprising the remaining three men, and shot them in the knees. They went down, and he quickly kicked their guns away from them.

“Seriously! What the hell man?” The girl shouted, appearing around the side of the truck.

“I told you to wait by the dumpster,” Reese stated, moving towards her.

“Oh yeah sure, like I was gonna listen to you,” She muttered, eyeing the groaning men on the ground.

They where all clutching their wounded knees, groaning in pain. He watched her as she checked over each of the men. The girl just kept on impressing him the longer he spent time around her. These guys had just tried to kill her, and she was checking on them to make sure they where okay. She feeds homeless people, and she looks after the people who try to kill her.

“You didn’t have to shoot them! Seriously, what the hell?!” She questioned, worry lacing her voice.

“They where gonna shoot you,” He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“I had it handled, and I could have taken them out without shooting anybody. And then you come barreling in shooting up the place, vi granda simio,” She stated, scowling at him.

He shook his head, a smile playing on his face. The kid was confident, he’d give her that. But that confidence was gonna get her killed one of these days. Reese’s phone buzzed with a call from Fusco and he hit the answer button.

“Hey, I just got a report of shots fired down town. Was that you?” Fusco questioned the second he answered the phone.

“I’ve got five people here who are going to need an ambulance, and arresting,” Reese muttered in reply, then hung up.

He turned to the girl and looked her over for injuries. He was relieved to see that she appeared unharmed, if a bit annoyed with him.

“Come on,” Reese stated, grabbing her by her elbow and pulling her down the alley.

“Hey, quit it with the manhandling,” She exclaimed, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

For a moment he was worried she was going to run off, but she kept pace with him as he made his way down the street.

“I’m Dani by the way. That’s Dani with an I not a Y,” She stated suddenly.

Reese faltered for a second at the name. How is it that she looked like Danny Fenton and even had the same name as him? After a moment he realized he hadn’t responded to her introduction.

“Reese,” He muttered.

“So Reese, where exactly are you taking me?” She questioned.

“The police station. I have a friend who works there, she’ll help you,” Reese answered.

At this the girl stopped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“You mean she’ll call social services and have me put in a home,” She growled, arms crossing over her chest.

“Probably,” He replied.

“Yeah, no thank you,” She uttered, turning on the spot and heading in the opposite direction.

She didn’t get far before Reese caught up to her and grabbed her arm once more, pulling her to a stop.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’d I say about the man handling?!” She exclaimed, once more yanking her arm free.

He could tell she was getting annoyed with him, and he didn’t really blame her all that much. She’d been shot at not that long ago, and now she was faced with the prospect of being put in a group home. But there was no way he was letting her stay in that warehouse. That building wasn’t safe for anyone to be living in, let alone a kid. He could already tell by the look on her face that she was going to be stubborn about it though.

“You can’t live in that warehouse. It’s not safe. There are people out there who are willing to help you,” He stated.

“I don’t need anyone’s help, okay. I’ve been on my own since I was twelve, and I’ve been doing just fine,” She replied, frowning up at him.

He frowned; she’s been on her own since she was twelve?

“That warehouse still isn’t a safe place to be living in,” He said, shaking his head.

“Oh what, and that abandoned library you work out of is?” She questioned.

He froze at that and stared down at her in shock. How did she know about the library?

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So Dani was totally going to handle those men all on her own. She was waiting for them to get close enough so she could take them out without having to use her powers. But before she could do that Reese jumped in and started shooting. Dani didn’t really do anything after that because she was in shock that this man had just shot two men in the knees and was shooting at the others. She was not expecting that at all.   
> AN2: This chapter was a bitch and a half to write. I kept rewriting different scenes over and over because I just couldn’t get it right or the way I wanted.   
> Translation: vi granda simio is Esperanto and it means ‘You big ape’


	5. granda simio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: I’m using Bailee Madison as the face claim for Danielle.  
> AN2: Okay so this chapter should have been out way sooner, unfortunately halfway through this chapter I saved and went to bed and when I woke up the next morning and tried to turn my computer on, I received the blue screen of death. Fortunately, Geek Squad managed to save all of my files, but it took them some time, so I was unable to work on this chapter for a while. But I got a brand-new laptop now, and all my files and stories are on a brand-new flash drive, so I’m able to write once more, hope ya’ll enjoy the chapter!!!!

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom of Interest_ **

_Chapter Five: granda simio_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

Dani watched the look of shock run over Reese’s face after she mentioned the library, and she couldn’t help but smirk. People where always underestimating her. Mostly because she was 5’2” and had the face of angel {Maddie’s words not hers}. Sometimes it got annoying, but sometimes it was extremely useful. Like when fighting, people didn’t take her very seriously, which made it so much easier to kick their asses. And it was obvious that Reese had been underestimating her this whole time.

“How-”

“I heard you in the warehouse this morning. And I followed you back to that building. I knew you were there the whole time today! And seriously why where you even following me to begin with?” She exclaimed, cutting Reese off.

Reese eyed her for a moment, and she really wished in that moment that one of her powers was mind reading. Then he shook his head, a small smirk playing on his face.

“Because you were in danger,” He answered.

“Yeah, but how did you know that? Who the hell are you people?” She questioned.

“Concerned third party,” He uttered, smirking down at her.

Her eyes narrowed at this as she crossed her arms over her chest. The look on his face made her think that that response was some sort of inside joke that she didn’t have the context to. Man, she really wished she could read minds right about now, would make things so much easier.

“You’re not gonna tell me a damn thing about how you knew I was in trouble are you?” She asked.

Reese just shook his head.

“Yeah, well that’s fine, doesn’t really matter anyway. I thank you for your help, not that I really needed it anyway, but the danger has passed, and your job is done. So, see you later,” She stated, giving him a little sarcastic salute as she turned away from him.

She didn’t even manage to make it one step before his hand was around her arm once more stopping her.

“Okay, what part of ‘no manhandling’ do you not understand?!” Dani exclaimed, scowling back at him.

“That warehouse isn’t safe to be living in. And you really shouldn’t be on your own,” Reese stated.

“I’ve been just fine on my own for a long time now. And I’ve slept in worse places than that warehouse. I get you’re worried but there’s no need. I’m quite capable of taking care of myself. And I am not going to a police station and I am definitely not being put in some kind of home. It won’t matter whether or not you try to drag me to that police station, because the first second someone looks away, I will slip away and once I’m gone nobody’s gonna be able to find me again!” Dani ranted, arms waving animatedly.

“You can’t stay in that warehouse. We protect people, we keep them safe. That warehouse isn’t safe, and I’m not letting you go back there,” He replied, looking her in the eyes.

Once more her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

“You ain’t my dad, and I don’t know you, you can’t tell me what to do, and you sure as hell can’t make me do anything. I am fine, I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing that for years now. You don’t have to protect me; your job is done. You don’t have to help me anymore. I’m going back to my little home that I’ve made for myself, and I’m going to sleep because I’m tired after seeing you shoot several people,” She stated firmly.

At that she turned on her heal and once more attempted to walk away. But once more Reese stopped her. Before she could say anything, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, then started walking down the street.

“Hey! Put me down!!! Put me down right now!!! vi filo de putino! The hell do you think you’re doing?! Put me down this instant!” Dani shouted, pounding her fists on his back.

But Reese just ignored her and kept on walking.

“Mi batos vian azenon! Put me down this instant!” Dani continued to shout as Reese walked down the street.

They weren’t that far from the library, so it only took him ten minutes to reach the library. Finch could hear Dani shouting the whole way up the stairs into the building.

“Mr. Reese, what… what are you doing? Why is she here?” Finch questioned, standing up as Reese walked into the room with Dani slung over his shoulder.

“filo de putino, faligu min, nun vi estas granda simio!” Dani shouted.

“She wasn’t going to let me take her to Carter, and I wasn’t about to let her go back to that warehouse, and apparently she saw me in the warehouse this morning and followed me back here, so she already knew about this place. So, I figured I’d bring her here until we can figure out what to do with her,” Reese replied, shrugging his shoulders.

He pulled out one of the chairs at the desk in the middle of the room, and gently set Dani down on it.

“Mi enŝovos mian piedon ĝis nun via azeno, ke vi povos gustumi la spikojn de miaj botoj!” Dani growled, attempting to stand up.

Reese smirked and pushed her back down in the chair, pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed her to the chair.

“Stay,” He ordered, looking her in the eyes for a second.

She stared at him, wide eyed for moment, glanced down at the cuff around her wrist attaching her to the chair, then back up at him.

“Did you jus… you bastard! Uncuff me, right now!! You can’t keep me here, you son of bitch! Uncuff me, now!” She shouted, yanking at the cuff.

She was damn furious, how dare he drag her here against her will, and then cuff her to damn chair. The second the two of them looked away from her she was so phasing out of these cuffs.

“Bear, bewaker,” Reese ordered the dog, pointing at a spot right in front of Dani.

The dog obidently sat down in front of her and stared at her while Reese walked over to Finch.

“Mr. Reese I still don’t think bringing her here was a good idea,” Finch stated, eyeing Dani hesitantly.

“You rather she sleep in that warehouse that’s falling apart?” Reese questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Finch frowned for a second, then sat back down at his computer.

“No, but I still don’t think you should have brought her here,” Finch muttered.

“Just who the hell do you people think you are? I don’t need either of you looking after me, I can take care of myself. And where I sleep is non of your business,” Dani growled.

She had to work to not let her eyes flash an acid green with how mad she was. Who where these people that they thought they could just come swooping in like this and tell her where she can and can’t live?! Bear whined from his spot in front of her, and set his head in her lap. She glanced down at the dog and couldn’t help but smile as he stared up at her with puppy eyes.

Reese watched her as she began petting Bear and couldn’t help but smirk. No body could resist Bear, it’s why he left Bear to watch over her. Dani caught sight of Reese’s smile and scowled at him.

“Don’t think that just because I like the dog that that means I like you! You’re still an ass in my opinion. And I don’t plan on staying here,” Dani muttered.

“Not going back to that warehouse,” Reese replied.

She scowled harder at that and decided to try to get answer from him one more time.

“Just who are you people anyway? How’d you know I was in any kind of trouble to begin with, and why the hell do you even care?” Dani questioned.

Bear huffed at her when she stopped petting him as she questioned the two men before her. He nudged her hand with his nose and she went back to petting him.

“I told you, we’re a concerned third party, we like helping people, just like you like handing out food to all the homeless people you encounter on the streets during the day. As to how we knew you where in trouble... well that’s a trade seceret,” Reese replied, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes at that, and slouched back in her chair. She continued to run her fingers through the fur on Bear’s head as Reese and Finch started talking in hushed whispers about their next number. She pretended like she couldn’t hear them and let her eyes fall closed. Today had been one heck of a day. She’d tried to protect that big ape only to accidently lead him right towards the people she was trying to keep him away from. And then he goes and shoots those guys in the knees and carts her off like a sack of potatoes.

She sighed and glanced out the window near her to see that the sun had gone down. She was damn tired, but while this chair was more comfortable than her cot, it still wasn’t something she wanted to sleep on. And she didn’t have the energy to walk or fly back to the warehouse so she could stretch out on her cot. Maybe she could just spend the night here then go back to her usual schedule. She groaned and glanced over at the two men who where staring at the computer infront of them.

“So, are you planning on keeping me cuffed to this uncomfortable chair all night or do you plan on letting me sleep somewhere where I can stretch out?” She asked.

Reese and Finch glanced over at her for a minute then at each other.

“We’ve got that couch in the back room that she could sleep on,” Finch stated, one eyebrow raising up.

Dani eyed them warily as she saw a smirk form on Reese’s face. He obviously found something funny and she did not trust that smirk for one second. Reese walked over to her and gently uncuffed her. She followed him through the library, Bear on her heals, and into a small room full of bookshelves and books. There was a window seat with a comfy looking red cushion on it off to one side of the room, a table full of books in the middle, and a couch against one wall.

Bear followed her into the small room as she looked over all the books. The sound of a gate closing caught her attention, and she glanced back to see that Reese had just locked her into the room with a metal gate.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Seriously, did you just... lock me in here?!” She questioned, moving towards the gate.

“Goodnight Dani,” Reese stated, turning back down the hallway.

“Hey, wait a minute. Hey, get your ass back here and open this damn gate!” She shouted, rattling the gate.

Reese just ignored her and kept on walking. He disappeared back into the main room and she slammed her fist into the gate.

“Don’t leave me locked in here damn you!” She screamed, kicking the gate this time.

She could not believe that Reese had just locked her in this room. Not that she was really trapped seeing as she could just phase through the walls, but she felt panic envelope her anyway. It reminded her of how Vlad used to lock her in her ‘room’ in his lab at night, and when he did it she couldn’t get out because it was a ghost proof room.

She hated being trapped anywhere, and she hated small spaces. It made her feel like the walls where closing in on her. It took her right back to being under Vlad’s control, back to when her very being was unstable and she could fall apart into a puddle of ectoplasmic goo at any moment. Back when Vlad had control of every part of life, and made her help him trick Danny into becoming a lab experiment. Back to when she herself was just some lab experiment.

She felt like she couldn’t breath, and she could vaguely hear the sound of Bear barking near her. But her mind was trapped in the past, trapped in that tiny, dark, ghost proof room. Trapped in the memories of that lab and the idea that she just might never make it out of there. So trapped that she didn’t even see or hear John and Finch rush into the room...

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dani is really, really stubborn, but then again so is Reese. And he’s got a thing about protecting kids, so I feel like he would never let Dani or any other kid sleep in a warehouse that’s falling apart, plus she already admitted to knowing about the library. And the idea of him slinging Dani over his shoulder and carrying her off while she curses at him in Esperanto was just way to funny for me not to use! But yeah, honestly, he’s just trying to protect her but, he’s kind of going about it in the wrong way. And yes, the room that Reese puts her in at the end of the chapter is the room that Finch locks Root in in the library.  
> AN2: Yeah, Vlad is an asshole, and Dani has some serious unresolved issues with her time spent in Vlad’s ‘custody’. Vlad isn’t really a good person, and he really didn’t treat Dani all that well, and she never really dealt with the trauma from it all. Not for lack of Jazz trying to help, mind you. But just like Danny she doesn’t really liked to be psychoanalyzed and instead just ignores everything until it builds up and she can’t ignore it anymore.  
> Translations:  
> vi filo de putino is Esperanto for “you son of a bitch.”  
> Mi batos vian azenon means “I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
> filo de putino, faligu min, nun vi estas granda simio means “son of bitch, put me down, right now you big ape.”  
> Mi enŝovos mian piedon ĝis nun via azeno, ke vi povos gustumi la spikojn de miaj botoj means “I'm gonna stick my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste the treads of my boots”  
> Bewaker is Dutch for “Guard”


	6. Break down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or Danny Phantom. I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: I’m using Bailee Madison as the face claim for Danielle.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom of Interest_ **

_Chapter Six: Break Down_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

Reese ignored Dani as she shouted for him to open up the cage, and moved back into the main room to stand by Finch.

“She does not sound to happy,” Finch muttered, typing on the computer.

“She’ll get over it,” Reese replied, sitting down next to Finch.

He didn’t really like the idea of locking the kid up in the cage, but he wasn’t going to let the kid go back to that warehouse. It was too dangerous, not to mention she’d catch her death sleeping in that place at night with how exposed it was to the elements. And she seemed determined to go back. She was obviously capable of sneaking around without being spotted and he knew the second she got the chance she’d high tale it back to the warehouse. So, the best plan he could come up with was to lock her in the cage. The only way she could get out of there was for him to let her out.

“So, this is your plan. Lock her up here in the library for the rest of her life?” Finch asked.

Reese frowned and shook his head.

“No, just until we can figure out what to do with her. Or until she agrees to let us take her to Carter and promises to stay wherever Carter places her,” Reese answered.

He sighed and let his head fall back onto the back of the chair. This kid was going to turn the rest of his hair grey, he could already see it happening.

“You know, technically this is kidnapping,” Finch muttered.

Reese looked over at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before sighing again.

“Finch, the kids all alone, and she won’t let me take her to Carter because she knows she’ll be put in a home. She’s been living in that warehouse for god only knows how long, and she roams around the streets picking fights with strangers with guns. She’s gonna get herself killed one of these days. If she not gonna look out for herself then somebody else is going to have too!” He stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Finch was about to respond when a loud crash rang out from the cage, and Bear started barking franticly. Reese jumped up from his seat and raced back towards the cage. He could hear Finch limping after him, but he ignored his friend for now and focused on finding out what the hell that crash was. He skidded to a halt in front of the cage door and stared inside the room in shock.

The table in the middle of the room was turned over, and books where strewn all across the floor. Dani was lying curled in a ball in the middle of the room, arms curled around her head. Bear was lying next to her head, whimpering and pawing at her hair. He could hear her crying and muttering something, but he couldn’t hear what she was saying. He quickly unlocked the cage and raced into the room, sliding to the floor next to Dani.

“Dani! Dani what’s wrong? What happened?” Reese questioned, pulling the girl into his lap.

Dani whimpered and shook her head, and curled up tighter, her face burying itself in his chest.

“No Vlad, please don’t, I’ve been good I promise, you don’t have to lock me up, please. Please, it small and dark, please don’t leave me in here,” She whispered frantically, tears streaming down her face.

Reese felt anger rush through him as he listened to her repeatedly ask someone named Vlad to not lock her away. It was obvious that she didn’t even realize where she was or who she was with. She was trapped in some memory of the past, and he’d done that to her. He’d locked her in the cage, and it had brought up some horrible memories. If he ever ran into this Vlad person he’d kill the man with out a seconds thought. Whoever this Vlad person was he’d hurt her, badly.

The only thing he could do for Dani was to hold her as she cried and begged not to be locked up. He rocked her back and forth, and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her as she repeatedly stated over and over that the room was small and dark, and that she didn’t want to be locked away. After about twenty minutes she finally cried herself to sleep, and he stood up with her in his arms and carried her over to the couch at the back of the room. He gently set her down on the couch, then covered her with a blanket, and Bear jumped up onto the couch and curled up at her feet.

He looked her over for a moment, taking her in. She was short, only 5’2”, and pretty damn skinny, there were tear tracks across her face from crying, and the skin around her eyes where red and puffy from crying. Her raven black hair had fallen out of its ponytail and laid limply around her head in a tangled mess. She was frowning in her sleep, her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids.

Reese sighed and turned back towards the entrance to the room. Finch was standing at the doorway, staring at Dani’s form on the couch. He could see the worry in the man’s eyes, but he could also see the anger there too. Anger that anyone would hurt a kid, the same anger he was feeling. He moved out of the room, leaving the gate open, and headed back towards the main room in the library. He sat back down in the chair he’d been sitting in before, and closed his eyes.

“You didn’t know she’d react like that to you locking her in there,” Finch stated, sitting down at his computer.

“She just had a panic attack because I locked her in the cage and it triggered a memory of when someone used to lock her in a small dark room,” Reese muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This day hadn’t gone at all how he’d expected it to go. Nothing about this number had been typical. From the way they’d gotten her number, to finding her, to the way he saved her, and everything that happened afterwards.

“That kid in there doesn’t deserve any of this. She’s strong, independent, brave, and selfless. She spends her days handing out stolen food to the homeless, and stopping people with guns from killing people in parks at night. She didn’t ask for anything in return for it. And somebody has hurt her deeply, locked her away in a small dark room for god only knows how long. Left her mentally and emotionally scarred,” Reese said, shaking his head angrily.

She seemed to spend all her time looking after others, and not much time looking after herself. She was still just a kid, and one of their numbers. Something about her just made him want to protect her, he couldn’t really explain it, but he’d be damned if he let anything or anyone hurt her.

“She’s going to be fine. We’re here now, whoever is responsible for that, they’re not getting near her again. And if this person try’s coming around, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle them,” Finch said, looking up at him knowingly.

Reese couldn’t help but smirk at that. Oh, he’d defiantly handle them, with a bullet to the head.

“I’m gonna go get us all some food,” Reese murmured, standing up.

At that, he quietly left, his mind racing with thoughts of how to protect a kid that didn’t want to be protected…

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay yes, it’s a short chapter I know. But it’s more of an interlude of sorts, and a look into how Reese is feeling about their newest number.   
> AN2: Reese and Finch are definitely overprotective of their numbers, especially when one of those numbers is a kid. And Reese sees his job as protecting the numbers, even if that means protecting them from themselves. And oh boy, Vlad best hope he never runs into Reese, because Reese will definitely rearrange his internal organs if he gets the chance!  
> AN3: Yeah Reese feels kinda bad, cause he’s the one that locked her in that room which brought on her panic attack. But it’s really not his fault, he didn’t know that being locked up in a room was a trigger for her. He was just trying to look out for and protect her, things just didn’t really go the way he wanted them too. Honestly I kind of cried a little while writing the part of Dani begging Vlad not to lock her up. If ya’ll can’t tell, I really don’t like Vlad, never have never will. I mean the man beat up on a fourteen-year-old on a regular basis while also trying to kill the boy’s dad and creepen on his mom. And then cloned him when the boy refused to be his son. That’s some serious psychopath shit right there!


End file.
